Of Fluffy Things And Smurfette Dreams
by Here's The Plan
Summary: Vanity realizes he is unhappy in his body. Why? Because he's handsome... No, seriously. What do you do when you're a Smurf who wants to be a Smurfette? TRANSGENDER VANITY EVENTUALLY. Don't like, don't read.


**Mwahahahahaha! I am here with probably one of the more interesting ideas for the Smurfs fandom.**

**I don't know if anyone has done something like this before, so I'm curious about the reaction this will get. I have had this idea for a while, so I'm writing it now.**

**This first chapter is just the prologue, setting us up for the story. It will be a post-Smurfs Two, so animated Smurfs. Will have many different pairings.**

**This fic will have dark parts. These parts may or may not have 'trigger' warnings, so be warned. There will be many controversial topics. There may be harsh/derogatory language. There WILL be femslash in later chapters, maybe slash as well.**

* * *

Vanity wasn't quite when the thoughts first started to plague him.

At first they weren't even thoughts, really. He would have... Dreams. Dreams that were odd for a Smurf to have. In these dreams, in the beginning, he would be walking through the village, arm in arm with another Smurf that he could never see despite how often he looked over.

The other Smurfs in his dream would look at them and say 'She's pretty!' 'Wow, look at them!' 'Man, wish I had her!' and the like.

He always felt so confident after those dreams, and he would hope he would dream of such things every time he slept. It made sense, after all, that the most handsome Smurf would get a beautiful Smurfette, right?

But then the dreams changed. After a few weeks of them he noticed one was different. He was walking alone along a path in the village, and all the Smurfs were still staring. They would say the same things as before, and that confused him because there was no longer anyone with him, which meant they were talking about _him_. And he liked the attention.

The first time he had that dream he shrugged it off. He knew he was gorgeous, his mind probably just misinterpreted it, right?

But then it happened again. And again. And again. He wondered if it really was just a strange dream, but what else could it be? So he continued to ignore it.

And then the dream changed again. This time he was walking through the village, with the same Smurfs saying the same comments. But this time, he knew he was different because he spoke.

And a very non-Smurf voice rang out in his ears. His voice was... It was absolutely Smurfette! It was higher, and a bit creaky like he wasn't used to speaking.

But the worse part was that the other Smurfs started _laughing _at him.

He woke up in a cold sweat that next morning and sobbed to himself. What did these dreams mean? He wasn't a Smurfette!

Was he? Did he want to be a Smurfette?

It took him all day of staying in his house and thinking to actually start to entertain the idea. Gender was a part of beauty, right?

He was always jealous of Smurfette for being better looking, but was it possible he was jealous because she was truly beautiful? Did that even make sense?

He went to bed with a headache that night.

He didn't dream, and in a way that was worse than another dream, because it left him wondering what he had wished he had dreamed. This also mad him wonder, if when these dreams started was when he started thinking about it and he just didn't notice while he was awake. Was that possible? Brainy would know, maybe he should ask him?

But he soon realized he didn't want the others to know about this, any of it. They would laugh at him! A Smurf, wanting to be a Smurfette?! It was ridiculous!

So he stayed quiet, and pondered to himself. He wondered if he had always felt this way. If there had always been a part of him that was unhappy with his gender? It made him cringe to even think it. These thoughts weren't... Normal.

So what was he to do?

* * *

**Interested? Please leave a review/comment saying if you are, because I don't want to write if no one is listening!**

**And please, tell me if you have any ideas for the story. I have a basic plot, but anything you might want to see happen? Let me know!**


End file.
